


Grumpy Old Men

by paburke



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson must stay completely off everyone’s radar for a while.  Fury’s taking advantage of the lull and sending the agent to occult school disguised as an informal weekly classic car show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers (Spoilers for the movie and Agents of SHIELD, what we've seen of it), Supernatural (While Dean is living with Lisa) and Teen Wolf (A year before Season 1)

*tw*spn*avgr*

“Don’t touch Lola,” Phil Coulson said. He didn’t add any urgency or demand to his voice, but the eighty-year old car aficionado huffed in amusement.

“If you’re going to be like that, you’re in the wrong parking space. This is reserved for those who appreciate kinetic learners. Take a right at the end of the block and park with the rest of the grumpy old men,” he ordered cheerfully. The pin on the man’s t-shirt read ‘Mantua Classic Car Society Organizer.’ The Indiana Society and its loosely affiliated members met every Wednesday of the summer to show off their cars. Coulson read the set of the organizer’s shoulders as ‘Marine, Career.’ It was the former authority more than the current that caused Coulson to say ‘yes sir’ and climb back into the driver’s seat. He drove to the end of the block and took a right.

Few cars lined the streets and fewer people admired them. A pretty, dark-haired young woman was the first owner Coulson spotted. Perhaps the organizer had misspoken? Then the girl snarled at someone trying to touch her Camaro, not a classic but a very nicely put together car. Coulson spotted the black ’67 Impala and then the Winchester owner. Dean was eyeing the handsy car enthusiast just in case the man decided to switch his attentions. Dean wouldn’t let anyone touch his baby either. Between the two of them, they chased the car lover away.

He was in the right spot. Coulson parked next to the Impala and raised the average age of the ‘grumpy, old men’ owners. Dean watched him warily.

“Mr. Winchester,” Coulson greeted the Hunter.

“Agent Coulson,” he replied. “Catch.” Winchester threw a delicate chain at Coulson. Coulson caught the ‘necklace’ and handled every charm. His hands did not burn or blacken or in any way out him as a supernatural creature. Coulson was intrigued by how many creatures Dean managed to cover in fifteen inches. Impressive. He pocketed the resource for later.

“Hell no,” Dean complained. “Give it back.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow. Dean wouldn’t force the issue, not in public. Coulson had set him on his ass twice last time. The snarl-chick from before stopped at Dean’s side. A younger man, presumably her younger brother, was at her shoulder. If Dean wanted extra muscle, they would supply and they would both jump him. They wouldn’t play far and would probably take him out.

“That cost money to make.”

Fair point. Coulson reached for his wallet and pulled out a couple of Benjamins. Dean accepted them grudgingly. “What happened to you?” he demanded. “Reports of your death were greatly exaggerated or SHIELD was messing around with things they shouldn’t have. Again.”

Obviously, the brother-sister team was supernatural or hunters of the supernatural for Dean to speak so freely. “A little of both. What do you know of Loki?”

“Which one?” Dean asked.

Not the answer Coulson was expecting. “There’s more than one?”

“Yep. And they all have power and most have style.”

“The Asgardian changling demi-god tried to kill me. I am dead until further notice.”

Dean nodded in seriousness and then grinned. “So that’s why Lola is here. You didn’t have the SHIELD car fleet at your disposal.”

The man was absolutely correct. “The organizer insisted that I park with the rest of the grumpy old men.”

Dean hooted. The siblings smirked. They were proud of their reputation. “Hank’s a character,” Dean agreed. “He’s got great war stories.”

“World War II or Korea?”

Dean smirked. “Nice catch and yes, Hank is an extremely fit ninety year old. World War II.”

The agent turned to the brother-sister unit. “Phil Coulson.” At this point, he wasn’t even an unofficial agent of SHIELD. He was so far off the books that he was dipping into one of his off-shore bank accounts, hoping to get reimbursed when Fury finally acknowledged his life. 

“Laura Hale,” the girl answered. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “Derek.”

The young man nodded soberly and handed out the coffees in his hands. He looked to his sister for instruction and when she didn’t indicate one way or another (that Phil could tell) he handed Phil his coffee. Phil was surprised but appreciative. From the smell it was obviously strong and black, Phil’s favorite kind. “Thank you.”

The young man nodded and stepped back.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked.

Normally, Phil wouldn’t answer honestly, but he had a feeling that Dean already knew. “Meeting a contact to gain a greater understanding of the occult.”

Dean nodded, not surprised. Fury, after all, had arranged it. Dean sauntered to the trunk of his car and pulled out a book. “You do not get to keep this. You can read it while I’m here and I take it when I leave.”

“Agreed.”

Dean handed the book over and the four of them returned to their folding chairs in the shade. Phil pulled a notepad out of his briefcase and began taking notes. He had a lot to learn. He knew that he would be parked with the ‘grumpy old men,’ every Wednesday, for the entire car show season.

*tw*spn*avgr*


End file.
